Divided Soul Story of Jason
by duskrider
Summary: What if harry was found in new york city and given a new name? What if rose ran away form the clan? What if they where in middle school together? What if rose was a witch? What if harry had three souls? What dose the DD want with harry? Harry X Rose. Will be Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

What happened to led to present story?

Well this is a Harry Potter, American Dragon X-over where the Dursleys left the young boy behind in New York when he was just two years old. Jake's grandfather flies by sensing a strangely powerful magical creature nearby. He takes the boy in as his own since he had no family according to legal records and is renamed Jason Lao Shi. Also I'm changing it so Jake's powers emerge at 10 and they're currently in 6th grade.

*action*, "taking", '_thinking'_

Now present day first week of May. Jason POV:

I was just chilling with my cousin (technically he is my nephew) Jake and our friends Trixie, and Spud. We're walking to class when I saw her. I quickly hide behind my friends so she wouldn't see me.

It was the new student she was wonderful, but what would wait to do with a guy like me.

Trix: *Looking back at me* "Boy just go up there and talk to her already."

Jake: "Yeah cuss just walk up to her and say hello."

Jason: "What if she thinks I'm weird like the other?"

Trix: "Oh for Pete's sack." * She pushed me closer to Rose as she dropped some of her papers.*

Jason: "Her let me help you with that."*I bent over and helped pick up some of her stuff. Then handed them to her.*

Rose: *Getting the papers from Me.* "Thanks, my names Rose what's yours?"

"Name's Jason and no problem."

"Well can you tell me where my next class is, I'm a little lost?"*She handed me her schedule*"

"You're in luck you have the same classes as me and my friends so all you have to do is follow us."

Rose: "Cool maybe we can get to know each other better."

Jason: *Grinning,* '_She wants to get to know me, Yes this is awesome!' _"Sure thing, how about I introduce you to my friends so we can hang out before school starts."

Rose: "Sure, it will be fun."

We walked over to the group that was waiting for me.

Jason: "Rose these are my nephew Jake, Trixie, and Spud, guys this is Rose."

Jake: "Why did you introduce me as your nephew?" *Glaring daggers at me.*

Jason: "Because it's funny to see you get you're nickers in a twist."*I grinned devilishly at him.*

Rose: "Nephew?"

Jason: "Because I was adopted by his grandfather so technically specking I'm his mom's brother."

Rose: "Adopted?"

Jason: "Dad found me on the streets when I was 2. They had no records of me anywhere so he decided to adopt me end of story. At least this way I got to meet the guys so all's well ends well I guess."

Rose: "Guess we have more in common than we thought."

Jason: "Why's that?"

Rose: "I'm adopted too."

Jason: "Oh sorry about that…"

Rose: "No it's just I was given to a family friend since my parents couldn't take care of me." *Looking down slightly.*

Jason: "Well let's forget about that and you focus on having a great first day."

Rose: "Ok."

During lunch we sat at our usual spot. Rose decided to join us everything was perfect, until he showed up.

The doors to the building were blown off there hinges. As a tall man walked thought the doors, the enter student body ran out the doors. Except me I stayed in front of Rose who was paralyzed with fear. I saw him walking towards us, but I stood my ground.

Jason: "What do you want hunt's clan." I hissed the named.

Hunt's clan: "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Step aside boy so I may deal with this traitor."

Jason: "Make me Hunter."

The Hunter: "Fine you die first!"* He brought out his sword and tried to stab me but I dogged out of the way and kicked his side.*

Jason: "What's the matter? Losing your touch, how disgrace full what your brothers will think of this pathetic display."

Rose finally coming to her senses: _'He knows about the hunt's clan, but how no one should know but magical creatures.'_

The Hunter: "How do you know of us boy?"

Jason: "Simple because you're not the only one here that knows of the other world."

The Hunter charged straight at me with his second sword accompanying his first as my eye's glowed red instead of their normal green. A red scythe formed in my hands which I use to block the blades from touching my skin. Then I kicked his making him double over in pain as I used the base of my weapon to knock him out. I released my scythe and was tacked by a hug from rose my eyes turned back to normal as I blushed.

Jason: "Rose what is going on? And who is that guy over there? Why are you hugging me?" *I started looking around confused until it clicked.* "Did my eye's change colors?"

Rose: *Letting me go* "Your eyes did turn red…wait you don't remember what happened?"

Jason: "Let me guess some strange whack job came her and I fought him didn't I?"*She nodded* "Great how am I going to explain this to dad? Wait I remember some parts he is hunt's clan and he said you were a traitor, care to explain?"

Rose: "Well I left after I found out they kidnaped me and they must have found me and place me on their hit list."

Jason: "I see… we have to see dad about this."

Rose: "Right now but we still got school."

Jason: "Let's call it a haft day."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is dusk rider but call me DR Thank you all for viewing this is my first fanfic ever so please no flames. Also I forgot to mention earlier but I don't own anyone in this story except the OC's. Also if you want me to add another show or game to this I'm ok with that I don't know about where I'm going to lead this so I wanted some suggestions so comment me about your ideas.

Also special thanks to tanis19 for being the first to review and I'll fix the mistake later schools been kind of rough.

*action*, "taking", '_thinking'_

Rose's POV:

I looked at Jason as we walked down the streets of New York. He seemed clam despite what just happened minutes ago.

I asked him: "How do you know of the magical world?"

Jason: *Looking back at me* "It's complicated."

Rose: "How about making these energy weapons?"

Jason: "Can't answer that."

Rose: "Why not, I mean you have to know." Slightly angry that he wouldn't tell me a thing I mean I'm I not worthy of trust?

Jason: "Only one person can answer that and that's why we're going to dad's shop."

Rose: "So your dad knows?"

Jason: "I didn't say we are going to go see him."

Rose: "So why are we going there?"

Jason: "I'll explain later its complicated."

Rose: _'Is that his answer to everything? "It's complicated?'_

Jason's POV:

Jason: _'Wish that you would just have let me handle things. I mean first it was Jake and dad than spud and Trix and now Rose, why do you always have to be such a show off?'_

_A voice in Jason's head said: 'Hey if you let me out a little more to have some fun this wouldn't have been a problem Jay.'_

_Jason: 'We've been over this I can't because people will try to kill us if they figure out about you know what. Heck I think the hunts clan will be after us next or try to recruit us.'_

_Voice in his head: 'Well the more the merrier please jay let me at least have one good fight.'_

_Jason: 'No you're still grounded.'_

_Voice in his head: 'Oh you make one little mistake and they treat you like a criminal'_

_Jason: 'You helped joker rob a bank! 'I shouted at him._

_Voice in his head: 'Hey he tricked me!' He shouted back at me._

_Jason: 'He bribed you with a cookie!'_

_Voice in my head: 'But it was triple chocolate… So very beautiful, excuse me I need a moment.' _

_I heard crying in the back of my head._

I sighed to myself of what seemed like the hundred times, "Idiotic, insane, sugar loving…"

Rose: "What did you say?"

Jason: "Nothing just got a spiting head ack."

Rose: *Reaching in to her bag pulls out a bottle of pills* "Want some medicine?"

I heard a girlish scream in my head.

Voice in my head: _'Get it away from me!' _

Jason: "No thanks I'll tough it out."

Rose: "If you're sure ok I guess." *She put away the bottle.*

_Voice: 'Yay take that span of evil!'_

_Jason: 'Don't make me take the pills because I will.'_

_Voice: 'Sorry about insulting your girlfriend jay.'_

Jason: *I felt blood and heat rush to my face,* _'Do me a favor and shut up already…'_

Rose: "Hey Jason you feeling ok?"

Jason: *Trying to hide his bush* "It's nothing."

Voice: _'Real smooth jay."_

_Jason: 'Shut up now or I will not give you any dessert.'_

_Voice: 'Shutting up.'_

We finally made it to the shop. It looked kind of old shop called Canal Street Electronics. It was pretty devoid of customers.

Jason: "We're here hop Jake made it ok." *He pulled door open and stepped aside,* "After you milady."

Rose: *Bushing slightly,* "Thanks Jason."

Once they entered Jake showed up next to a small Chinese man in blue robs.

Jake: "Don't worry I told gramps about what happened."

Jason: "Thanks cuz, dad is Fu dog ready with the potion yet."

The elder dragon replied: "Yes we always have the ingredients ready just in case something happened."

Rose: "Ok Jason I've waited too long for answers now please tell me, is it because I'm not worthy of trust."

Jason: "That's not it at all; I just don't want anyone to overhear…Also it helps if my other is wake to fill me in on some details."

Rose: "What do you mean other?"

Jason: "I have a split personality, the one that fought was my other he took control of my body."

A dog walked up to us with a potion in paw.

Jason: "Thanks Fu I can always count on you."

Fu Dog: "No problem kid."

Ross: "That dog just spoke…"

Jason: "That's Fu Dog he's a magical dog. Well bottoms up…" I drank the green elixir and then it looked like my shadow had just separated from me and there standing was another me. Excepted for a few things like his red eyes, had white hair while I had black, he wore a black polo, black jeans, black shoes and a red tie with white under shirt. Meanwhile I was wearing blue jacket, yellow t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and yellow and blue sneakers.

Ross: "Wow did not see that coming."

Other Jason: "Everyone else reading this did."

Jason: "Don't be rude Shade."

Shade: "Hey I'm speaking the truth a insulin child controls our lives for the entertainment of others."

Jason: "Ross step back away from him." Just than an ice cream cart rolled thought the door and ran over Shade. (That's what you get for calling me insane little boy!)

Shade: "The pain…the frozen pain…"

Ross: "What just happened?"

Jason: "He just ticked off the writer don't worry Shade will be ok…I think."

Well that was today's chapter also you will be seeing some random guests in this story.

See you soon.

*Suddenly the joker came into my room.*

Joker: "Hey kiddos want to play a game of Russian roulette?"

DR: "Maybe later J."

…I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk rider: "Great to be back."

Joker: "Hey how's it going?" Frowning slightly… it was strange.

DR: "Why are you still here?'

Joker: "Harley kicked me out of the hideout again, so I need some help how do you make a crazy woman with a hammer not kill you?"

DR: "Well how about we start with what you did."

Joker: "Forgot her birthday."

DR: "I can see why she is mad."

Joker: "I thought it was next week I was planning a great present but no one would help me get it."

DR: "What is it?"

Joker: "The world pearl… problem is no one will help me seal it."

DR: "I think I can get you some help, just give me one second."* I pulled out a plate of cookies and placed them on the table. Then suddenly shade appeared out of nowhere.*

Shade: "Hey Joker, are those cookies I smell."

DR: "Here is the deal shade you get the cookies if you help joker steal something."

Shade: "Anything for cookies…and of cause uncle J."

*Jason also showing up thought the door.*

Jason: "No way are you stealing something shade!"

DR: "Oh he will or else I let rose see this," *Pulling out a picture from nowhere causing Jason to bush before looking at me.*

Jason: "You wouldn't…"

DR: "Try me you know as well as I do how evil I can be, remember what happened to that rude lawyer…good times."

Jason: *Turning a ghostly pale, "I didn't see or hear a thing…" *Running out of the room quickly.*

Thanks for the reviews tanis19: Sorry but I don't know about those shows and I already have a plain for Shade… but if you have an idea who shade should be paired up with I would love to hear it.

I don't own anyone in this story except the OC's like shade.

*action*, "taking", '_thinking'_

No-one's POV:

Shade was still out cold.

Ross: "How do we walk him up?"

Jason: "Simple," He got close to his others ear. "Walk up we have cookies."

Ross: "Jason there is no way that w…"

*Shade suddenly jumped up looking around franticly.*

Shade: "Where are you, my sweets daddy is coming!" *Running out the door at light speed. (Wow I thought sonic was fast, but this is insane."

Jason: "Let's just say that he loves cookies."

Shade: *He walks back in with a bucket of cookies.* "This is the best day ever!"

Jack: "Where did you get those?"

Shade: "Went by writer's house he told me that if I came back I could keep the cookies on one condition…"

Ross: "What was it?"

Shade: "Just helping uncle J a bit to get him out of the dog house." (See the top to those of you who skipped it.)

Jason's dad: "What did you do?"

Shade: "Nothing dad, also the author said something about if you talk he'll tell the readers about paradise islands…whatever that means."

*The old man turned paler too.*

Ross: "Dose he have black mail on everyone in the story?"

*They all just nodded quickly.*

Ross: "So you still haven't explained everything how you…him…whatever created that red stuff."

Shade: "Well I and jay are wizards and we know some advance magic. While I'm good at creating weapons, he is good at defense and healing. Now can I eat my cookies in peace?" *Chowing down on his favorite food.*

Jason: *In a sarcastic voice* "Fantastic sense of tack like usual shade."

Shade: "Thanks jay it's about time someone appreciates my intelligence." *Returning to his cookies not aware that Jason was sarcastic.*

Ross: "Wait you're a wizard…"

Jason: "Yes, please don't freak out!" *On my hands and knees begging.*

Ross: "Why would I after all I'm a witch."

Jason: "Say what?"

Ross: "That's why I left in the hunts clan first place."

Jake: "Wait she's hunts clan?"

Jason: "Now it makes sense kind of."

Jason's dad: "Do you have a place to stay?"

Ross: "No sir."

Gramps: "Why don't you stay here we have an extra room upstairs any way."

Ross: "Thank you but I don't want to in oppose."

Gramps: "Non- sense what about it Jason."

Jason: "I see no reason why not."

Shade: "That's not it you just want your girlfriend to be in the room next to you in case you two want to make out."

Jason: "That's it shade you are so dead!"* A green portal appeared in front of him as it sucked in Shade.*

Shade: "But, I still haven't finished my cookies yet!" *Screaming like a little girl as he was sucked in.*

Ross: "What did you do to him?"

Jason: "Just put him back in my mind, now let's go set up your room and could you give me the head medicine I might need it."

That's it for now. How did you like it?

Shadow the Hedgehog: "why I'm I here?"

DR: "Simple I need a body guard for when shade come's back."

Shadow: "I'm no body guard." *Walking away.*

DR: "What do you want?"

Shadow: "Put me in this story and you got a deal."

DR: "Fine I'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk Rider: "What's up?"

Shadow: "Hey."

DR: "So you happy with the plain shadow?"

Shadow: "Not at all."

DR: "Hey, don't hate."

Shadow: "I have the right to hate this plain!"

DR: "You may be awesome but that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk."

Shadow: "Well, lest you can do is removing this from the story."

DR: "Now what fun would that be, now into the story!"

*A grey portal appeared behind shadow that was shucked in.*

Shadow: "This is so not cool!"

*Suddenly Joker and Harley came into my room."

Joker: "Hey kiddo how you doing?" *Smiling like the manic he is again.*

Harley: "Hello nice to meet you and thanks for the help."

DR: "No problem, but joker why are you and Harley here?"

Joker: "Old bats came by our house and we had to leave and since that were our last hideout and the others were caught again so we need a place to crash."

DR: "How did that happen?"

Joker: "The one's were friends with were in a big robbery Harley's birthday and unfortunately it was a trap, so tell we can make a jail break they're stuck eating that lousy food."

DR: "That stinks, but still why my house?"

Joker: "Simple the others are staying here so why not?"

Harley: "Also I wanted to see shade again he is such a good kid."

DR: "Ok what are you doing for the rest of the story?"

Joker: "Don't know we'll think of something."

Harley: "How about we blow something up?"

Joker: "But what?"

DR: "How about we ask around and blow up the top three things everyone hates at the end of the chapter?"

Joker: "Sounds good."

Harley: "This is going to be so much fun!"

Thanks tanis19 and World62590 for reviewing this. You two rock! Also thanks for the idea T19 I was thinking the same thing. Talk to you later need to make sure Joker doesn't blow up the house… again.

DR: "Joker! Put down the toxic chemicals nice and easy."

Joker: "Kill joy…"

I don't own anyone in this story except the OC's like shade.

*action*, "taking", '_thinking'_

Unknown POV:

A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue dress leading a short figure that looked like hedgehog into what looked like a space ship.

The hedgehog enters as the girl closes it.

? "It's getting away!"

The girl: "Be safe shadow and live for both of us."

Shadow: *Banging on the glass.* "Please let me out, we can make it together."

The girl: "It is too late for me."

*The girl pushed a few keys before the ship started moving. The girl fell to the ground after a boom was heard.*

Shadow: "Maria!"

*Suddenly the twin voices of Jason and Shade are heard as the scene was replaced with a Jason in the darkness of his room sitting straight up.*

The fused voices of Jason, and shade: "Maria!"

*Everyone in the house came rushing in Rose turned on the lights to reveal a red eyed, with a red striped in his black hair, panting and sweeting Jason.*

Rose: "My god what happened?"

Gramps: "I don't know, this has never happened before."

Jason: *Looking at the others in the room glared at them with such coldness they froze.* "Who are you?" * No one responded as he got out of bed looking at his hands his eye's widening in shock* "What the hell happened to me? Answer now!"

Rose: "Jason what's wrong?" *The boy froze as he saw her.*

Jason: *Quickly shaking his head* "No, that can't be her… Who is this Jason?" *Not looking rose in the eyes.*

Fu Dog: "What are you talking about Jason is you unless your shade."

'Jason': * His body surrounded by shadows as he changed into what looked like a humanoid hedgehog with black fur with red highlights, white gloves, red sneakers with golden rings around his wrists and ankles, a black with red trimmed cloak and those same cold red eyes.* "My name is shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form not Jason." *He started walking out the door as the old man turned into a blue Chinese dragon.*

Gramps: "You are not going anywhere son."

Shadow: *His glare intensifying,* "You are not my father so back off old man, because I don't feel like getting blood on my fur this early in the morning."

Gramps: "I don't know what's wrong with you but until we do you cannot leave this house."

Shadow: "Fine it's your death wish, old man."

*The hedgehog ran incredibly fast coughing the elder dragon off guard as the ultimate life form punched him causing him to crash into a wall and revert back to human state. The dark hedgehog raised his hand in the air about to punch a hole though the old man's heart, when another hand over lapped his fist causing him to pause and look up to see rose holding him back also seeing Maria there in the girl's place.*

Rose/ Maria's voices: "Please stop this shadow."

Shadow:*Stunned for a moment before freeing his hand from the girls grip* "Fine I won't kill the old man… for now." * He ran out of the shop thinking.* _'Why does she look like Maria? Why did I stop and more importantly where I'm I?'_

That's the end of this chapter:

DR: "Wow, I think shadow was right about this…can't change the past so I'll just roll with this. Maybe we should wait to blow stuff up later?"

If anyone has an idea about some charters I should add to this give me a review also what do you think of this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello DR here, I'm sure you are all thinking this is just another random story. Well this is where I tell you are wrong. You see the last couple of chapters were just a prehistory to give you a taste of things before I truly began. You see I was planning of bringing someone in to the story that would live in Jason and Shade. I tossed a few ideas around and, decided on shadow the hedgehog. Now without any further delay it is time to get on with the main story.

Unknown POV:

On the roof tops above New York, A lone small figure in a black cloak with red trim stared out towards the city below. Thinking one thing, _'Why?'_

Another person landed behind the first he wore a purple and black outfit with a strange skull for a helmet, the first not even looking at the new comer.

The cloaked figure: "Who are you?"

The strange man: "My name is the huntsman your slayer."

The Cloaked figure: "Just try."

Huntsman: "Gladly." *He ran at the cloaked figure only for the other to vanish from sight.* "Where do you go worm?"

The Cloaked figure: "Right behind you." *The huntsman turned to receive a punch to the face making him fall over. The cloaked figure picked up the huntsman's weapon pointing the tip of it at the fallen hunter's wind pipe.* "Any last words?"

Huntsman: "How could I loss?"

The Cloaked figure: "I'll tell you, your biggest mistake you can't slay an immortal."

There was a blood curtailing scream before silence.

One month after Jason's disappearance…Rose's POV:

*I turned on the TV to the news.* "Police are still baffled as another body was found in New York's southeast section with the same message since 29 days ago, **"You cannot kill me." **The meaning behind these messages is still confusing the police and the president state this is the act of a new group terrorist, but this is still unknown too since no one has found any led on this insane villain…" *The phone next to the news man rang.* "That's strange it's not even connected." *He put it on speaker.* "Hello who is this?"

The strange voice: "That is of no concern to you mortal."

The Reporter: "Wait you're the villain!"

The Stanger's voice: "I am no villain, I merely I'm defending myself."

The Reporter: "From who?"

The Killer: "The Hunts clan."

The Reporter: "Who are they?"

The killer: "A group of merciless murders."

The Reporter: "How come we have never heard of them?"

The Killer: "They don't want to be known, but they are everywhere."

The Reporter: "What do you mean?"

The Killer: "Just what I said everywhere, every country, every city, every island, they are the most powerful army in the world."

Reporter: "How can we trust you?" *The phone hung up.*

The killer: "You can ask me, cameraman turn to your right slowly."

*The screen turned towards source of the voice a smallish man in a black cloak with red trim, next to which bond and gaged the Huntsman.*

Reporter: "How do you get in here?"* Standing up from his sate quickly as the cloaked figure dragged the once great hunter across the floor.*

The cloaked man: "That's my trick; now how about we ask this hunter for some info." *The cloaked man's gag was removed.*

The Huntsman: "Help keep this monster away!"

The Cloaked man: "Stop you're screaming or you'll be seeing you're fallen hunts real soon."

The Huntsman: "If you're looking for info you're out of luck."

The Cloaked man: "Really now tell me what I want or else."

The Huntsman: "No…not that please…I'll talk."

The Cloaked man: "So tell my why are you hunting me?"

The Huntsman: "We were ordered to by…GASP!" *He looked like he was being choaked.*

The Cloaked man: "Tell me NOW."

The huntsman: "…the dark dragon…" *He fell to the ground dead, the news people screamed.*

The Cloaked Man: "You here that rose, if you can find him you'll find me so hurry up and find him and you may see me." *He vanished again from sight.*

*Back in the living room Rose, gramps, and Jake all just saw what happened. Jake and gramps looked pale while rose looked confused.*

Rose: "Who is he?"

Gramps: "The only dragon to turn bad…"

Jake: "But how? He should be trapped in his cave from last time."

Rose: "What happened?"

Jake: "It was during a test last year. He took my opponent in I followed to save him. He almost got me, but Jason showed up and used his magic to trap the dark dragon in his cave while he got out it caved in. If it wasn't for Jay I would have died."

Rose: "So how did he make it out?"

Gramps: "Must be that Jason's magic wore off over time, but that spell should last at least another year."

Rose: "Well we have to go; if Jason's there we have to go."

Gramps: "She's right we leave right now."

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it?


End file.
